What We Become/Issue 32
Henry layed down on a mattress that was provided for him by the group. He stared up long and hard at the ceiling. Soon it would be time. Soon the hotel would no longer belong to Adam's group anymore. The sound of a lock unclicking was heard before the door to the boiler room was swung open. Henry sat up straight to see Adam standing in the doorway. "Thought you could use these" Adam said holding a blanket and a couple of canned goods. He handed them to Henry who happily accepted. "Thank you" Henry replied. Adam took a step back for replying. "No problem. By the way, I hope you can forgive us for the harsh living conditions down here. We had some run ins with some crazy people and we're very trusting right now" "It's fine, really" Henry simply replied. Adam could tell something was off in his voice. He didn't sound very sincere but Adam decided to ignore it before bidding him farewell and leaving. Adam locked the door and then headed off to his room. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam walked into his room where he found Melanie lying on their bed reading a book. He walked over and plopped down beside her. "Enjoying that book?" Adam asked. Melanie put the book down for a moment and turned her attention to Adam. "To be honest, yeah I am. I was never a reader but I never really gave it a try before" Adam chuckles at this. "Yeah me niether" "I guess the end of the world makes you rethink some things, eh?" Adam nodded before turning to her. "I know something you'll enjoy even more" Adam whispered. Him and Melanie began to kiss as he removed her shirt. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The door to the boiler room came crashing down along with Henry. Henry stood up from the remains of the door and smirked. He ran up the stairs and towards the front door. He opened it up and ran outside. Greg stood by the door. "Great job Henry" he said slipping hedgecutters through the gate to Henry. Henry grabbed them and began to cut the lock. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam and Melanie both awoke to the sound of a rattling outside. The summer breeze came in through the open window as well as the sound of a rattling chain. Adam got up and grabbed his gun from the dresser and walked towards the window where he saw 30 people with guns lined up outside the gate while Henry tried to cut the thick lock. Henry. That bastard. He was working for the gang all this time.'' Adam thought as he aimed his gun and shot Henry through the head. Henry fell to the ground lifeless as a bullet went through his head. Greg noticed Adam at the window.' '"Up there! Shoot!" Greg yelled.' '"O'h fuck!" Adam yelled as he dropped to the ground as thirty or more bullets flew through the window and the glass causing it to all shatter.' '"Who the hell's shooting at us?" Melanie asked as she grabbed her rifle.' '"That gang we encountered before. That bastard Henry is apart of them!" Adam yelled.' '"What? How do you know? Where is he now?" Melanie asked back.' '"Saw him trying to open the gates for those bastards. I shot him he's dead" Adam replied.' '''Melanie nodded in understanding. She stood on the bed and got a view of the gang and began firing shots into some of them, killing them. She then jumps to the floor as bullets come flying and hit the ceiling.' Somebody knocks on the door and comes in. Kenneth, Tyler, Morgan, Harold and James come inside with guns. Adam nods to them and they all follow outside to attack the group. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ As Adam and the others come outside in the parking lot, they hide behind cars and begin firing back at the group. Frank and Samuel hide behind a car outside. Frank leans the gun against his head as Samuel sits beside him, shivering and the gun drops out of his hand. "I can't...I..I can't do this bro. I'm no killer...this is fucked up" Samuel mutters. Frank nods. "I know Samuel...I know". Frank's face is pale white and it is obvious that it is the last place he wants to be. Greg walks over to them and kicks the car. "What the fuck are you guys doing?! You know the life of that bitch you're with depends on this, so get your ass in gear and start shooting!" he yells. Greg looks beside him to witness Rachel getting shot down in the head. His evil look turns one of fear as more of his men begin to fall to the ground, lifeless. "Fuck it! Everyone retreat back to base!" Greg yells as he runs off. "Thank god.." Frank mutters to himself as he follows him. Samuel follows closely behind. Frank turns for a moment and locks eyes with Adam before turning away to continue running. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam stares at Frank and Samuel running away with the hostile group. He can't believe what he is seeing that fucking hypocrite is with the gang that he blamed Adam for having on their asses. Melanie walks up beside him and hugs him and he hugs her back. "I saw Frank and Samuel with those guys" Adam states bluntly. "Are you sure? Are you sure you just thought you saw them with them?" Morgan asks a little unsure. "Yeah I'm sure man. I know what I saw, those guys hiding behind the car we're Frank and Samuel all right" "Those assholes" Morgan mutters as everyone stands for a minute soaking the information in. All of the sudden Lilly comes running to the door. Everyone turns to look at panicked look on her face. "Kenneth, you need to come now. Adam you to, hurry!" she yells. "Lilly what's going on? Is everything okay?" James asks. "No, it's Jack. A stray bullet went flying through his bedroom window and hit him in the shoulder" she said as she started to cry. Adam felt his throat go dry. He was a loss for words. Kenneth immediately took off after Lilly and Adam quickly ran after him. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The group ran into the room where Carley and Karen we're tending to Jack who was slumped against the wall with blood all over his shirt. He was crying as Karen was putting pressure on his wound to get the bleeding to stop. Tears began to fall down Kenneth's face. He ran over to Jack. "Is he going be okay? Please dear god..my boy.." Kenneth said as he lost his words and began to cry harder. "He hasen't lost that much blood. The bullet went right through, he's really lucky" Karen replied. "If we move him to the infirmary now, he'll be fine". "Right, right" Kenneth nodded. He felt weak in his body. Adam noticed this and bent down to gently lift the small boy. "I got him, hold the door for me" Adam says to Kenneth and Karen. "Thank you, thank you" Kenneth said he rushed to hold the door open. Adam carried Jack out as Kenneth and Karen followed. Adam sighed to himself as he carried the small boy. Tonight was going to be a long night. He vowed to himself to make these people pay the next time he saw them. Hurting a little boy like they did...Adam wasn't going to let them get away. "T-Thanks Adam..." Jack muttered as he gave Adam a weak smile. "No problem kid, hang in there" Adam smiled back as they reached the infirmary. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'Melanie' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Karen' *'Alice' *'Frank' *'Samuel' *'Greg' *'Chuck' *'Nate' *'Henry' *'Rachel' 'Deaths' *'Henry' *'Rachel' _________________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #33.' Category:Issues